Problem: If $x \veebar y = 4x-8$ and $x \triangleright y = (6-x)(y)$, find $(6 \triangleright 0) \veebar -6$.
Solution: First, find $6 \triangleright 0$ $ 6 \triangleright 0 = (6-6)(0)$ $ \hphantom{6 \triangleright 0} = 0$ Now, find $0 \veebar -6$ $ 0 \veebar -6 = (4)(0)-8$ $ \hphantom{0 \veebar -6} = -8$.